


and she feels like home

by twiceinamillion



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: (okay maybe it is a little), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Comfort No Hurt, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Romantic Fluff, Self-Indulgent, Sleepy Cuddles, Yeorry, it's not even funny, like literally so much self indulgence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:40:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28047828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twiceinamillion/pseuds/twiceinamillion
Summary: yeojin is tired. so tired.but she doesn't have to worry - yerim is there for her.yerim will always be there for her.(i.e. yerim cuddles yeojin because she's had a long day. fluff ensues)
Relationships: Choi Yerim | Choerry/Im Yeojin
Kudos: 57





	and she feels like home

“ahh…”

in the quiet dorm room, a short girl flops facedown onto the bed, her hair strewn all around her head like a halo.

and she lets out a sigh that seems neverending, announcing that yes, yeojin, the ever-energetic jelly bean of a girl, is now exactly the opposite of energetic – _tired._

yerim, her hand still on the doorknob (she’d opened the door to let the younger girl in earlier), pauses, subconsciously frowning in confusion.

_she’s almost never like this._

“hi, jinnie,” she waves (slightly awkwardly, because she doesn’t really know how to deal with a tired-out yeojin), and a little click sounds out as she pulls the door shut, the tiny noise punctuating the long, drawn out sound of yeojin’s exhale.

and as said sound tapers off, yerim turns to sit down on the bed, giving the younger girl a small pat on her shoulder.

“bad day?”

“mhm,” grumbles yeojin, her childlike voice muffled by the fabric of the bedsheets. “pathetic. terrible. absolutely horrendous.”

“ah,” the purple-haired girl nods. “so life as usual, then?”

“heh.”

face visibly softening, the younger girl rolls over with a small, tired laugh, her hands outstretched on the bed as if she’s t-posing.

(and yerim would know a lot about that, seeing as she has a ton of photos of yeojin doing that exact thing. it’s to ‘assert her dominance’, the younger girl often says, but she doesn’t believe it one bit.)

(…okay, maybe she does a little.)

bedsheets rustling, yerim shifts over, taking the other girl’s hand and giving it a little squeeze.

“so… wanna talk about it?”

yeojin simply pauses.

then she glances up at the other girl, those eyes filled with utter _exhaustion_.

“can we… not?”

_god, yerim can feel her heart melting into tiny little pieces._

“of course.”

she squishes her girlfriend’s hand lightly, yeojin shifting closer to her with a tiny yawn, and _oh,_ she’s seen so much cuteness from her, but this just hits a new high.

and she can’t help but smile as the younger girl sits up, doing a catlike stretch beside her, then lets gravity take the wheel, flopping bonelessly to the right this time – and right into yerim’s lap.

another yawn.

“m- tired.”

that almost childlike voice is muffled by yerim’s lap and the heavy haze of exhaustion, and the older girl feels the _very_ strong urge to start running her fingers through her girlfriend’s soft brown hair.

yeojin’s short legs hang slightly off the edge of the bed, and her arms lie in front of her, bent so that her forearms lie gently on each other, as if they would’ve been a pillow for her face had she flopped a bit further forward.

“mm… wanna sleep.”

mumbling lightly, the younger girl curls up, pulling her hands down to her face as she burrows deeper into her girlfriend’s lap.

“wanna sleep… w’ you.”

_wh-_

and yerim blushes copiously, _completely_ sure that yeojin definitely didn’t mean _that_ – her brain’s just been addled by the tiresome school day.

and she knows that because the younger girl’s murmuring incoherently into her thigh, attempting to hug her waist like a koala to a branch.

_what is she, an eucalyptus tree?_

“you’re… my tree,” mumbles yeojin, choosing to skip saying the word “eucalyptus” (for obvious reasons), and yerim blanks because _god, she said that out loud._

not like she minds, really.

except that the younger girl might be teasing her about that for ages… once she’s less tired, that is.

now-yeojin really isn’t in any state to tease anyone.

“sure i am,” the older girl chooses to answer, reaching down to run her fingers through yeojin’s brown hair (as she wanted to do earlier).

and a muffled murmur of protest emanates from the younger girl, the vibrations from that tiny voice tickling yerim’s legs as the arms wrapped around her waist squish slightly harder in a weak display of stubbornness.

but the soothing, comforting feeling of those hands in her hair draws yeojin into a relaxing oasis, and she yawns into the other girl’s lap, closing her eyes, eyelashes brushing against her girlfriend’s legs.

yerim yawns too, at the sight of it.

_darn, now she wants to sleep too._

“yerimmie…”

yeojin buries her head further into the older girl’s lap, hands travelling higher on her girlfriend’s back in an attempt to pull her even closer- _ah, itchy-_ but the older girl leans in, caresses her carefully, softly.

“need… you… w’ me…”

her words are slurred slightly, as if she’s drunk, but in reality yeojin’s just very, _very_ tired and finally home

home – or in this case, her girlfriend’s lap.

_yerim’s heart flutters at the thought._

and then the weight on her legs shifts, and yeojin’s attempting to pull her legs up to her chest (and ending up sandwiching the older girl’s torso between them instead).

at the sight, a light giggle flutters like a butterfly in yerim’s chest, and her lips lift unconsciously in a small smile.

trying to be as soft as possible, she places a hand on the back of the younger girl’s head, drawing her hand from atop the younger girl’s hair down to the back of her neck with slow strokes.

already teetering on the edge of sleep, the curled-up yeojin mumbles softly, muttering words indistinguishable to the ear at the feather-light touch.

and her lips brush against the older girl’s legs as she parts them in a small yawn.

even though she’s seen her girlfriend being adorable so many times before, yerim feels her heart skip a beat.

tenderly, she pats the younger girl on the shoulder once, twice, three times.

“love you, yeojinnie.”

but the girl in her lap is already too deep in the warm embrace of dreamland (and the warm embrace of her girlfriend) to respond, those breaths coming slower, deeper now.

_ah._

with that, yerim lies back on the plush bed, a small smile on her face.

her eyelids flutter shut, the sensation of yeojin’s breaths warm on her leg and the soft fabric beneath her skin calming, like a weighted blanket, or a warm fireplace on a cold night.

she feels peaceful.

she feels _safe._

finally, yerim relaxes.

and slowly, the comforting weight of her girlfriend on her lap draws her into the saccharine depths of sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> hey, i'm sorry for not writing for so long! i haven't had the motivation to write for ages, and everything i try to do doesn't come out how i want it (is this writer's block? if so, i Hate it ✨). i might post the failed attempts at writing but at the same time i don't think i'll have enough self confidence for that? i mean, they're failed attempts for a reason (said reason being because i just do Not vibe with how it's coming out). but eh. who knows.
> 
> but i hoped you liked this !! it's been in my wip folder for like. a While and i finally took it out and worked on it (thanks evermore for giving me that final push of motivation!!) and managed to unfuck it up !! for once, i know. so yeah here you go uwu,,,, and if you're still here, thank you <3
> 
> (and yes, the title is a taylor swift lyric, just pronoun-swapped >:3)


End file.
